


Mingled breaths

by SmileDesu



Series: Wicked - a Billy/Loki compilation [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Make Outs, intense skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over one relationship by starting another might not have been the wisest move. Now the question is whether or not Billy can pull it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingled breaths

It wasn't that Billy never kissed anyone other than Teddy before, he thought as he closed his lips around the warm tongue that's been teasing him for the better part of the past three minutes, making Loki moan in response. It's just been a good while since he last did, and he found the experience to be quite the foreign one.  
  
After close to three years together Billy knew all there was to know about kissing Teddy Altman, or damn close to it. He could write a book about it if he really wanted to, though it would be nigh impossible for him to keep from filling it with poetry and not only of the erotic kind. The texture of his lips, his breath mingling with Billy's own, the way he held him almost desperately, refusing to allow even so much distance between them, and the look in his eyes when they stared at each other over that narrow gap while struggling to catch their breaths, blue eyes unfocused and filled with warmth and affection. Sometimes he'd be slow and gentle, other times he'd be quick and rough, demanding, but there was always this quality to the contact, Billy had no better way of putting it, a certain... _something_ to the way Teddy kissed him that made him feel precious and fragile and wonderful and all around special. Magical, even, if he were to be so coy and cliché for a moment.  
  
It was different with Loki. Not necessarily bad, merely _different_. For one, Loki at his best wasn't quite kind, at least not in the way Billy was used to. Loki knew what he wanted and how he wanted it, and opposed to his position as chaotic trickster lacked any subtlety and held onto very little refinement. Billy had never seen Loki so honest as he was right then, nor as demanding, and given their past interactions that was saying much.  
"The _game_ was in the _chase_ ", he told Billy right before pinning the willing boy to the wall and proceeded to take his breath away quite literally. "Now I _leisurely_ enjoy my _prize_."  
  
_"Leisurely--_ " Billy struggled to reply, his voice coming out truncated along with his rugged, short gasps of breath. Loki's touches were impatient if not downright frantic, and Billy failed to recall at what point he lost his coat. Loki's hands roamed his front and sides, keeping from the back simply because Billy had pressed so firmly back against the wall, making the attempted contact uncomfortable for all involved. More often than not he reached lower yet Billy caught his wrists every time anew, one time breaking the kiss to glare at the trickster over the nonexistent gap between their faces.  
  
"Leisurely, you said." Billy hissed, a sultry, impatient sound. Loki licked his lips and pulled his hands sideways, dragging Billy's hands with and leaving him free to press against his former pupil.  
  
"Come now, little witch, there's a difference between taking my time and _stalling_." It was a rather true statement, he knew and let out a silent gasp when Loki rubbed against him, all discomfort and tugged clothing items that were pure annoyances building up into a familiar kind of frustration. Loki took it all as signs of approval and took full advantage of the fact Billy's hold had loosened to bring his hands to the youth's face, keeping him still so he could sample his mouth again. Billy moaned against Loki's lips in return. His hands, aimless and free, found their way to Loki's hips, pulling him closer. The rustling sound of fabric served as a reminder of the clothes' existence as though such a thing was needed, but neither was willing to be the one to do something about it, to be the first to crack. And yet someone ultimately had to move. It was Loki, who dragged his hands down over Billy's face to his neck, fingers tugging at his collar before dipping under the edges of his cape.  
"These have to go, poppet." Loki purred with thinly veiled annoyance. "Or else this wouldn't be as fun as it could be." He kissed the corner of Billy's mouth rather than his lips and proceeded to kiss over the youth's jaw-line, then briefly up to his ear. The gestures helped cloud Billy's mind, but he was still coherent enough to find the logical fallacy in Loki's words.  
  
"And _that_ 's less fun... how?"  
  
Loki snickered, breath heavy and moist and loud in Billy's ear. "Not that... _this_." Avoiding an accusation of stalling, Loki dipped his head, pressing his face against Billy's neck. He kissed over the edge of his collar, lips brushing over skin and fabric alike. When he licked over it his tongue dipped under, leaving moistness between Billy's neck and his collar. It was less that that got Billy to gasp but the intrusion, that feeling something happened when it shouldn't have. It was equally exciting and intimidating and Billy came to a stop. Why has this never happened before, he wondered, realizing the sensation also felt unfamiliar.  
"See? Would've been so much better," Loki purred. "Here, too." His hands scratched over the small of Billy's back, pulling him away from the wall. He pulled away so he could run his hands over Billy's front, nails dragging over the elastic material of his outfit. "I _never_ understood that about you hero-types. Spandex; _so_ hard to take off in a hurry! ...for your partner, at least."  
  
_Your partner._ Those words struck a chord with Billy, making him finally figure out why this felt so odd, or to be precise why his clothes really were that difficult to take off, at least for Loki. Because _Teddy_ had the key. All it took was a certain mind-set and a brush of his fingertips or his lips and Billy'd be a tad less clothed. The gentle weight of Teddy's hand would be accompanied by a sudden sense of exposure, and a more direct warmth that caressed Billy's skin. His touches would draw a pattern in the fabric, casting it away with Billy's permission that was etched into the outfit itself. Billy had often wanted Teddy to touch him, and the outfit's persistence in remaining where it was thus left him with the realization that Loki was not extended similar grace.  
The hands so far pulling Loki closer slide between them to press firmly against the trickster's chest. It wasn't the gentle yet firm push that made Loki pull away, but the realization that for too long Billy hadn't responded to his touches. He studied the witch's flustered face, with his swollen lips and chocolaty eyes that refused to meet Loki's own. Has he finally ruined this too, he wondered, but didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
"I can't." The two words, brief and coarse, fell into the air, turning the thin space between them into a bottomless chasm. Loki's face twisted into a scowl. He wanted answers, an explanation, but his anger he instead let out in a sigh. No, this wasn't a game, he knew despite his most earnest desire to think otherwise. As was always the case, Billy was simply too lovely for that sort of thing. And that, in its own way, was a much crueler feat.  
Billy's heart skipped a beat when he felt Loki's hand on the side of his head. He managed half a word in protest before Loki bowed his head forward and kissed Billy's forehead. He pulled away completely then and fetched his coat, putting it on with his back to Billy. He realigned his head-piece for good measure as well but still didn't leave, instead tilting his head slightly sideways without quite looking over his shoulder.  
  
"If you ever change your mind, call me. You have my number."  
He did, but all Billy could think of as he watched Loki disappear was that it was a good thing Loki was a nigh-immortal Demigod, for it would take more time than Billy originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't"


End file.
